Mobile platforms such as automotive vehicles, marine vessels, and the like often employ an electronic key fob device to effect entry (e.g., passive entry) and/or activation (e.g., passive starting) of the mobile platform. Such systems generally employ various low frequency and high frequency RF receivers/transmitters to establish communication between the mobile platform and the fob device, thereby determining an action to be taken based on, for example, the proximity of the key fob to the mobile platform.
Unfortunately, key fob devices and their associated mobile platforms are subject to a variety of attacks. One such attack, for example, is the relay attack, wherein one or more parties employ electronic devices that wirelessly communicate with the key fob device and the mobile platform in such a way that the system is tricked into believing that the correct conditions are met for effecting entry and/or activation of the mobile platform, even when the fob device is a substantial distance away from the mobile platform.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved key fob systems that deter relay-attacks and other security risks. Other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.